


the prince's damnation

by fountainsandfun (maiochiruhanabiraa)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince!Jun, RoyalAdvisor!Wonwoo, super minor it's just implied, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiochiruhanabiraa/pseuds/fountainsandfun
Summary: junhui likes children's stories. he also likes wonwoo. wonwoo accepts things too easily. junhui wishes he doesn't.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the prince's damnation

**Author's Note:**

> The burst of inspiration is brought to you by The Waltz of Four Left Feet by Shirebound and Busking and I Wish by SVT. This ended up being a compilation (of sorts) of what I recall to be Chinese children's stories because I am incapable of writing at the moment. I liked the idea for this one though so I decided to lay it out just in case I get the motivation to do it in the future. I decided to share too ^^. Unbetad (if that's a word) because it's way past my bedtime and just really wanted to let this out.

There’s a story Junhui knows. It is of a lady, born with royalty etched on the fibers of her being, running an endless course through her veins. She is a figure regarded with respect given her excellence in various fields. She is of pure elegance, grace, beauty, and intellect; a prized possession of her kingdom and whom the King admired the most.

On the day her father felt the breath running out of him, he called for her and said, “Daughter, you are no stranger to my affection towards you. Your modesty and virtue, your talent and your love for knowledge, have made you worthy to be the heir of our kingdom. And, in my stead shall your husband serve as the ruler.

“The time has come for me to descend from the throne and find my place in the heavens, thus it is necessary that your hand be given to a mighty and respectable prince for marriage at once.”

But Kwan-yin, the princess, expressed her opposition, conveying her desires to lead a life of study in the confines of the convent. And she did so. Desperation dripping out of her, she ran on her wedding night, throwing away the pleasures promised by the future her family had chosen for her, leaving her no choice but to lead the nuns to believe she was from nothing: a mere slave.

However, her father could not rest, having known of the betrayal of her favorite daughter, he sent down beasts and, when it did not work, fires to come for her. The nuns despised her, and these misfortunes which have been linked to Kwan-yin did nothing but fuel up the hate.

Then finally, the King himself came to visit her, offering her two things: to finally submit to the King’s wishes or to become dust that will forever be trapped in the depths of the earth. So this is how, Kwan-yin, a beautiful virgin known as the Goddess of Mercy, came to be the patron of the poor people crying out for pity.

Junhui thinks of this story and ponders how adults saw such an unfortunate story fit to be read before the innocent and clueless ears of young royals. He’d asked his mother to retell this story for him as they waited for his excitement to die down so he could finally rest along with the sun, thinking of the weight of his obligation as a son to respect familial bonds.

Today, he laughs at the irony of it all. Junhui was no princess. Yet his life resembles Kwan-yin’s in the most undesirable way possible.

Junhui is a prince, adored by not just his close ties but also by the subjects of his father and all of his kingdom. No evil could be spoken of him as he lives his life in service to all living beings, may it be a man or a beast. He indulges in the privilege inherent of his status, exploring the most peculiar interests, and learning the most bizarre skills.

He emanates the radiance of the sun. The flowers are put to shame with his beauty. The waters still in his purity. Junhui could well be a god sent by the heavens to look after humans, and his parents are the most delighted of them all.

The critical part that sets Junhui and Kwan-yi apart, however, is that Junhui is a bride set to embark on a journey that will end him in the land of his new husband, a ring on his hand, security for his father’s people, a new set of responsibilities, and what seems to be a leash on his throat.

It never occurred to Junhui that the tale he’s held close to his heart was a warning meant to be heeded by people of his status. He realizes now, that there is no more cruel misfortune than to have your heart broken between what your heart desires and what your heart was set to do.

There’s this story Junhui knows where a man asked a sailor who just came from the ocean, “Do you like the sea?”  
“Of course.”  
The sailor answered: “And my family is just like me, they all love the sea.”  
“Where’s your father now?”  
“He died in the ocean.”  
“Your grandfather?”  
“He died in the Western Seas.”  
“Your brother…”  
“He was lost during a big storm, at that time he was catching fish in the Indian Ocean.”  
“In that case,” the man said, “if I were you, I would certainly never go to sea.”  
“Are you willing to tell me where your father died?” the sailor asked the man.  
“Oh, he stopped breathing in bed.”  
“And your grandfather?”  
“He also died in bed.”  
“In that case,” the sailor said, “if I were you, I would never go to bed.”

And Junhui wished he’d have the courage of the sailor as he leans down to press his lips on the crown of the man before him, slumber temporarily shielding him from the betrayal he’s always feared. Junhui knows too well of the constant insecurity that peeks out of Wonwoo in his most vulnerable moments.

The memories of how Wonwoo would look at him with the most unguarded expression, eyes glistening with joy, lips curved with mirth, and blood tainting his pale cheeks tug at Junhui’s heart almost in pain.

“I know of the future that shall befall on you, my prince. I am set to be this kingdom’s adviser after all. I know it too well,” he had said with such bitterness Junhui could taste it in his own tongue.

“As such, I do not dare oppose what has been written in books. And as your lover, I can only ask for forgiveness. I will not hold you against the greater future and the burden of your name. Those are more than enough hardship for you to endure.

I can only be grateful to have been a part of your journey in this lifetime, my prince. Much more, someone whom you deem worthy of your love.”

Junhui inhales and holds his breath, slowly straightening himself up, hand tugging at the ropes of the robe to tighten them as if to brace himself.

There is nothing else to condemn but fate. Even so, fate has allowed Junhui to meet Wonwoo. Fate has at the very least allowed their paths to meet. It has granted them enough time to examine the crevices of each other and fall in love with every part of it.

Junhui could only blame himself in the end for indulging himself too much of the love he’s always known he was not meant to have. He would admit it was a mistake, a grave hideous mistake. One he could have avoided. One he could have walked out from.

He does not let go of the air in his lungs or the tears in his eyes before he’s already at the safety of his chambers.

“There is nothing else I could ask of you, Junhui. Set forth and become the magnificent man I fell in love with.”  
The words repeat themselves, loud against the empty room. And, if Junhui could be granted only one wish in this lifetime, it’s that they both be granted the courage to fight for each other.

But Junhui knew it would take ten more lifetimes.

_Wonwoo, you are such an atrocious man._

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I still blame it on Wonwoo. I have unexplainable Wonwoo issues. 
> 
> If you are interested, the title of the first story is _Princess Kwan Yi_ and the other one is _On the sea and in the bed_. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe!


End file.
